1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soldering furnaces and more particularly to portable soldering furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,677, entitled Means for Clamping Furnaces to Torches, issued to Ernest A. Starbuck on Aug. 24, 1943, teaches a combination which includes a burner tube or nozzle of a torch and a furnace which is adapted to be clamped with respect thereto and which includes a pair of spaced abutments extending from the furnace. The burner tube lies between the abutments in spaced relation to the same. A wedging member lies at each side of the burner tube to abut the same and to engage an adjacent abutment. The combination also includes a shifting mechanism for shifting each member to wedge it between its adjacent abutment and the burner tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,776, entitled Soldering Furnace, issued to Ernest David Fahlberg on Aug. 14, 1928, teaches a soldering furnace which includes a body which is open at the top and front and which is closed at the bottom by an integral fuel container. The furnace also includes a filling opening in the front end of the fuel container, a sick burner in the form of a tube on the other end of the fuel container and a combined tool holder and burner hood which is movably mounted in the body over the fuel container. The soldering furnace further includes a cover which has a depending plate at its front end wherein the cover closes the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,784, entitled Accessory for Blow Torch, issued to Douglas J. Nelson on Mar. 21, 1961, teaches an accessory for use with a blow torch which is in the nature of a melting pot and includes a main body portion which holds fusible material such as lead. The accessory also includes a collar which slip over the barrel of the blow torch and mechanically couples the main body of the accessory to the barrel of the blow torch. The accessory is convenient because it is small enough so that it can be conveniently carried in a tool box and it is also universal so that it will mount on any blow torch. Furthermore it replaces all other heavy, cumbersome and expensive lead melting equipment and is a time saver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,298, entitled Soldering Furnace, issued to Alva L. Dowers on Apr. 12, 1949, teaches an improved portable soldering furnace of the general type used by tinner. The improved portable soldering furnace includes a fuel tank, a combined filler and safety valve fitting on the fuel tank, a heater box which is adjacent to the tank and a soldering iron supporting plate on the heater box. The improved portable soldering furnace also includes a burner nozzle in the heater box extending therefrom below the plate, a tube which connects the burner nozzle to the fuel tank and an adjusting valve on the tube for controlling the flow of fuel therethrough, a second nozzle fitting connected in the tube adjacent to the fuel tank for attaching a blow torch nozzle. The improved portable soldering furnace further includes a fuel flow valve on the second nozzle fitting, fixed supporting members on the fuel tank and telescoping extensible supporting members on the heater box for supporting the furnace horizontally on an angular surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,088, entitled Soldering Irons, issued to Nigel L. Simm on Oct. 10, 1978, teaches a gas heated soldering iron which includes a soldering head which has a chamber into which a gas/air mixture is fed by means of a bunsen tube to burn as a small, very hot flame. The chamber is surrounded by a flame suppression gauze which protects the flame and prevents any combustible gases outside the chamber being ignited. Gas is supplied to the bunsen tube from a fine jet to which the gas is fed at low pressure. The low pressure is regulated by a valve operating mechanism which cooperates with the depressible valve of a disposable gas canister to form a differential valve. The canister serves as a handle for the soldering iron, and is insulated from the soldering head.